The Golden Song
by Ezqueza
Summary: I am officially obsessed with Artemis Sharp... Stories about him and his family. R&R please :3
1. Golden Song

"Do you want to hear a story?"

Deryn tore her eyes away from the ground to gaze up at her father.

"What?" she asked.

"You heard me Deryn," he smiled, his white blonde hair billowing in the wind, "I asked if you would you like to hear a story."

"Okay, I guess," the girl stammered, and then went back to looking over the side of the basket.

Deryn had thought she was ready for this, thought that she was immune to heights from a lifetime climbing onto rooftops. But what she hadn't expected the ground to slip away so quickly. Da probably noticed she was a bit nervous, which was dead embarrassing seeing how excited she was for him to take her up for the first time. Her fingers were wrapped around the ropes in a death grip, and her wide eyes did not stray from the passing scenery below. They were awfully high up.

"Once upon a time there was a little girl who lived alone with her wicked mother," Da began, his slow powerful voice seeming to silence the roar of the wind. "She had long blonde hair that trailed on the ground, and over time became brown with filth."

Deryn rolled her eyes, knowing this was a jab at her own hair getting darker when she went too long without bathing.

"Every day the girl's mother would send her out to dig in the fields and the girl always came back tired and miserable from the work. One day, however, the girl found a nugget of gold in the dirt."

Deryn looked up at him again.

"She just _found _it?" the girl said skeptically.

"Yes," Da said, "Now hush. The girl wanted to take the gold home to her mother, but the moment she uncovered it a herd of stallions pranced down from the sky. The largest stallion went right up to the girl, and ate the nugget of gold-"

"A horse _ate _the gold?" Deryn exclaimed, then was silenced under the glare of her father.

"The other horses began to paw at the ground, and they dug up gold as well. Each one ate a nugget of gold, then lifted its head to sing into the wind. The song they sung was so beautiful, that the girl almost lifted into the air with delight. When the stallions finished their song, they pranced away into the sky. For the first time, the girl went home with happiness in her heart.

"Every day after that the girl would return happily to the field to watch the stallions eat the gold. Every day she heard them sing their golden song, and every day she returned home happy and content. Her mother, who had noticed the strange behavior, became suspicious. The next day the mother followed her daughter into the field and witnessed the stallions eating the gold. Unlike her daughter, the mother's heart was too cruel and heavy to hear the beautiful song. That night, the mother went out to the field and dug up all the gold for herself. That next day the daughter waited for the stallions, but with no gold to feed on they did not come or sing their lovely song."

"What happened to the mother?" Deryn asked, her grip on the rope loosening.

"The mother took the gold and traveled far away, leaving her daughter alone in the field. The girl could not live without the stallion's golden song, so she scrubbed at her hair until it was bright and blonde again. Then she cut it off and presented it to the sky.

"Sure enough, the stallions came prancing down from the sky, and ate the girl's hair like a handful of hay. The stallions began to sing, and this song was the most beautiful the girl had ever heard. It was so beautiful that it transformed the stallions into silver wind, prancing freely across the sky. The girl mounted the wind made from the stallion's song, and together they flew away into the sky, singing that beautiful song into the air for all the world to hear."

Da was silent for a time, finally Deryn asked.

"What happened to her?"

"No one knows," he said, "The girl was never seen or heard from again. But they say that if you listen, you can hear the golden song's melody woven into the whispers of the wind."

Deryn screwed up her face.

"Da, is this a _true _story?"

Artemis laughed.

"I think so. But if you don't believe me, try and listen for the golden song."

Closing her eyes, Deryn stuck her head out over the basket, and listened to the howling winds. Her grip on the rope was light now, relaxed, and on her face there was the faintest suggestion of a smile.

"That's very sweet Artemis," Ma said later that night when they went home "But you shouldn't lead her on like that, getting her to listen to something she'll never hear."

Artemis looked over at Deryn, her face stuck out the window as it had been ever since they came home. She still wore that smile as the breeze billowed through her hair.

"No Maggie," Artemis said, "I think she can already hear it."

**This is a bit of a story within a story. In the revamped fairy tale, "**_**The Goose Girl" **_**there is a scene in which the protagonist is surrounded by her friends and she tells them all a story about gold-eating horses that turn into wind when they sing. I thought of Deryn at that part (cutting her hair, having a not-so-perfect relationship with her mother and so on) and thought it would be a cute way to explain her love of flying. IDK if this is some obscure fairytale, but I read it in the book first. I am not Scott Westerfeld or Shannon Hale, and neither Leviathan or the Goose girl belong to me.**


	2. Hilda?

"I'M HERE!" Mr. Sharp yelled as he burst through the door. A nearby nurse's scolding glare was wasted on him as he gaped at the bed in the center of the room.

It was difficult the last time too. He had been confined outside for three agonizing hours. The midwife had beckoned Artemis in, and he had collapsed beside his wife and firstborn son. Last time Maggie had looked just as exhausted and terrified as he felt.

This was _not _like last time.

"Mr. Sharp," she said in a steady voice, "How good of you to come."

Margret Sharp sat upright in bed, propped up by at least five pillows. On her left side little Jaspart was attempting, and failing, to climb onto the bed. On her right side was Hilda, who was cooing at the little bundle in her sister's arms. A smug smile played on Maggie's face, dead proud of herself it seemed.

Exhaling and smoothing back his wind-ruffled hair, Artemis strode over to the bed. Jaspart released his grip on the covers to claw at his father's legs. When Artemis knelt to pick him up, the boy scrambled into his arms and peered wide eyed at his new little br-

Wait.

_WAIT._

"Maggie," Artemis said slowly, "Why is the blanket…pink?"

The woman smiled, almost sheepish.

"Doctors have been wrong before Artemis," she said, "Although it does make things tricky, we agreed on David."

"You didn't-" he began, then had to start over, "She doesn't have a _boy's _name does she?"

Hilda laughed.

"Whaat?" Jaspart whined, craning his neck to get a better view, "Is somethin' wrong wit him?"

"Her," the midwife corrected kindly, "She's your little sister Jaspart."

The boy began to wiggle out of Artemis's frozen grip.

"But Ma!" he yelled, "You said he'd be-"

"Shush Jaspart," Maggie snapped, "You have to be calm or Auntie will take you outside."

"_Margret!"_ Gasped Artemis, "What did you name her?"

Maggie smiled warmly.

"I thought I'd wait," she said, "Although we should reach a decision soon, your little girl has been nameless for twenty minutes now."

Artemis felt his face go red.

"Y-" he sputtered, "You have to vent hydrogen slowly…" _My little girl…hissing hounds!_

He inched closer to her side, and stared into the little face. She was so little, sleeping with one tiny red fist in her mouth.

"Olivia?" He suggested.

Maggie stuck out her tongue.

"I had a bitter old teacher named Ms. Olive," she grimaced, "How about Janette?"

"Hilda!" said Hilda excitedly, throwing up her hands. Noticing the look on her sisters face, she slowly lowered them and muttered, "Just a suggestion…"

"Rosey," Jaspart offered, "Judy, Sherry, Mary…"

Artemis knelt on one knee to accept the little bundle. He tried to ignore the chatter of girl's names. It wasn't _so _disappointing, but he had liked David rather a lot. Was there some female equivalent? Something with that same ring to it? Danielle, he supposed, but the name sounded a bit…fusty. Dianna? No.

"Deryn?" He muttered quietly.

Maggie's head snapped up.

"Artemis, that's practically a _boy's _name," she said.

"Aye," he agreed.

But…

Deryn. _Deryn. Deryn Sharp. _

"But its _not _a boy's name," he continued, "Its _her _name."

"Deryn _Hilda_ Sharp?" Hilda offered quietly.

Maggie and Artemis answered at the same time.

"No."

"Hell, why not?"

Artemis smiled and bounced the baby a little.

"Deryn. My little Deryn Sharp…" he muttered. Then, suddenly filled with a spurt of excitement swooped her carefully up to his face to kiss her head.

"Artemis!" Maggie gasped, "Careful!"

Artemis only smiled. Deryn Hilda Sharp, welcome to the madness.


	3. MAAAGIIIIEEEEE

"Maaaaagie-Pie?"

Margret Sharp looked up to see her husband staring wide-eyed at her with a fool's grin stretched across his face.

"Yes Artemis?" she asked slowly, almost afraid of the answer.

"You haven't seen our Deryn anywhere have you?" he asked merrily, "I can't find her _anywhere_."

A fit of giggles sounded from the floor. With a sigh Margret flicked her eyes downward to see a red-faced and smiling Deryn latched onto his leg. Shaking with laughter, the girl managed to press a finger to her mouth before burying her face into his pant leg.

"Noooo?" Artemis asked, "Well that _is _a bother."

The laughter turned into a fit of shrieking then quieted into a chuckle. Artemis swung his captive leg with a squealing Deryn holding on for dear life. As he dragged her away Jaspart jumped out from the doorframe to latch onto his father's other leg. Deryn jumped away from Artemis to stand in front of him.

"Oh Deryn!" Artemis said, flicking his eyes back to Maggie, "There you are! Have you seen your _brother _anywhere?"

Deryn almost couldn't answer because of her giggling.

"No Da," she managed, then took a deep breath, "Maybe he's in the garden!"

"Alrighty then!" Artemis said, "JAAAASPAAAART WHERE AAARE YOU?"

Jaspart was bigger than his sister, and Artemis had to drag his leg behind him. It was a ridiculous sight.

Deryn chased after him, still laughing and trying not to look directly at her brother.

For a moment Maggie sat their motionless. Then a small smile twitched at the edge of her mouth. With a chuckle, she got up to help her husband 'find' their son.

**YAY! Veeeeery short. But I think this is the first time I've posted something so quickly. This was a game my dad used to play with my sisters and me XD I couldn't resist. I think I'm developing an unhealthy obsession with Arty Sharp, and as for Maggie, I've heard a few guesses as to her name, but I like Margret the most :3**


	4. Ohhhhh Childhood

"Hissing Hounds Deryn!" Artemis yelled, "Margret come here!"

"Goodness!" a soft hand pressed against the red scratches on her cheek. She flinched. "What on earth happened?"

"…"

"Did an older lad do this?"

"…"

"What's this note?"

"…"

"'Dear Mr. and Mrs. Sharp, I regret to inform you…' Deryn what have we told you about fighting!"

"…"

"Oh Artemis, her _eye_."

"Not now Maggie, Deryn what is the meaning of this?"

Deryn looked down at her fingernails. One had chipped painfully when it had caught in Annie's stupid mess of red hair. As she picked at it Ma bustled about for some bandages. Da didn't move.

"_Deryn" _he said firmly, making the girl flinch and stare upwards into his cold blue eyes.

"I…" she muttered, but couldn't continue.

Ma tried to swab some smelly stinging stuff against Deryn's cheek.

"I'm fine Ma!" the girl shouted, shoving her mother's hand away.

"How _dare _you!" Artemis boomed, sending a quiver down Deryn's spine, "Apologize to your Ma this instant!"

Deryn another fit of sobs coming on, but this time there was no way to hide the tears with a good ruckus. Instead of trusting her voice not to break, Deryn sprinted up to her room. She heard furious shouts of outrage from Da, and by the time Deryn had reached her door she could hear the booming steps on the stairs. After slamming the door behind her Deryn found a good thick pillow and shoved it right up into her face. Without further ado she began to scream into the soft safety of her bed.

After a few minutes of furious crying, Deryn lifted her damp red face from her pillow. The noisy footsteps had gone quiet, and Deryn heard a gentle tap coming from her doorframe.

"Go away," she choked.

The knob turned, and her mother entered quietly. Deryn flung herself face down onto her bed and tried to ignore the soft padding of Ma's feet as she crossed the room.

A gentle warm hand touched her shoulder, and for a moment everything was alright. But no, it _wasn't _alright everything was stupid and yucky now.

Deryn sat up and looked into her mothers face. The woman wasn't angry or sad, she just calmly pushed the hair out of her eyes.

It took a moment for Deryn to say the words.

"I hit someone today," she confessed weakly.

Ma smiled and brushed the scratches on Deryn's cheek.

"And someone hit back, it seems." She said softly.

They were silent for a time.

"Annie Doberman again?

Deryn nodded.

"Whatever for?"

"She…" Deryn began, then blushed a deeper red and looked down, "She said I was a big fat troll with a rat face."

Ma's delicate eyebrows raised.

"That isn't very nice," she said simply.

Deryn clung onto her Ma's fingers.

"She said I'd never fly coz I'm so big. So then I thought I was gonna cry and I didn't wanna cry in front of her so…" Deryn took a shaky breath, "I hit her."

"Deryn, that's not how we solve things," Margret said, "We need to learn to ignore these things.

"But it's not just that!" Deryn said, the quiver coming back to her voice, "When I hit her I realized she was _right._ I'm taller than she is! And I realized I'm taller than most of the boys too! What if I get bigger and bigger and don't fit into the basket anymore?"

Deryn choked out the last bit with a sob,

"And now I've got scratches all over my stupid rat face and Da's mad at me and everything's bad" Deryn said in a hurried sob.

Deryn fung herself into Ma's open arms and cried all over again into her neck.

"Shhh," her Ma said softly, "Hush Dear, Da isn't mad at you."

Deryn pulled away and Ma stroked her cheek.

"You're just growing a wee bit faster than the other girls in your class. The lads'll catch up too."

Deryn sniffed and rubbed her nose.

"And you do _not _have a rat's face. You have a very pretty face and that Annie Doberman is just jealous of what a good sweet lass you are."

Deryn smiled in spite of herself. Then blushed and looked away

"I didn't really care about that bit," she said firmly, "That's all yucky stuff."

Ma laughed and took Deryn's hand.

"Now why don't we go downstairs and explain things to your Da," she said softly, "He's not angry, just a bit flustered."

Deryn nodded and hopped off the bed and clung to Ma's skirt. On the way out she glanced her mirror. Not too bad, she supposed, could be worse. She didn't care about that stuff of course, but maybe it made her feel a bit better anyway.

**JESUS ANOTHER ONE!**

**I'm on FIYAH!**

**So anyway I thought Deryn's mother isn't cut enough slack, and all dad's have their scary moments :S**

**BTW Artemis says 'Hissing Hounds'. Eh? Eh? Geddit? XD**


	5. Why am I here?

"Well?"

Deryn looked up from her grip on the basket rim.

"Well what?" she asked.

"Aren't you curious as to why you're up here?"

Deryn looked down again. The green patchwork of Scotland passed below like a quilt. Fabs the size of ants pulled plows across fields, and the sweet scent of a clear day filled the air. She couldn't even see the people, and felt all alone up here in her balloon. Deryn found she liked that very much.

"I assumed I was dreaming, to be perfectly honest." She said matter-of-factly.

Da threw back his head and laughed. His silver hair rippled in the wind. A flock of geese joined them in the sky.

"Yes, I suppose you are," Da said, ruffling her cropped hair, "But that doesn't mean this isn't real."

Deryn rolled her eyes. The geese turned into swans, and the little ant bovines began to hop about the fields like wee frogs.

The sky was such a light, healthy blue. Deryn knew she should be happy here with her Da, more than happy she should be hugging him, crying into his neck and whispering how much she loved and missed him. Yet all she could think about was that magnificent blue.

"You want to fly," Da said simply, "Don't you?"

She scuffed her boot against the straw. It was hard to lie in dreams.

"I understand," he chuckled, "But I'm not the only reason why you're still here."

A cloud spiraled in the distance.

"I am flying," said Deryn, "I'm flying with you."

Da's face became serious.

"Aye, but you hate balloons," he said, "You don't belong in balloons. Balloons are dead. When you fly you need to be alive."

The geese were gone now, and Deryn was all alone again. No, all alone except for her Da, who wasn't really there for her. She was in a wrong balloon in a darkening sky, but found she didn't care.

"Why don't I care Da?" she said suddenly, "This is everything I hate, but I'm still here. I want to be with you, but I know that I'm dreaming and when I wake up you'll be gone, so why am I still in this lifeless barking deathtrap?"

"Because I'm your Da," Da said simply, "Even though I'll be gone soon, I'm still your Da now."

There was a silence. The storm was getting closer, Deryn could hear its rumble. Would the dream end when they hit the storm? Or would Da just push her out of the basket again?

"I'm happy you're here Deryn," Da said, "I want you here with me."

_In a wrong balloon in a stormy sky. _Deryn thought.

"Da you always say to be yourself," Deryn said, "My hair's all short and I'm in trousers, as not myself as I can be, do you still want me here?"

Da looked at her, as if he didn't understand. As if he didn't see that his little girl was a man now. Would Da leave her now? Angry because she lied? The fields were gone. All that lay below was an expanse of misty white. Deryn wished she had never asked, never told him what she had done so she could fly.

Finally Da spoke.

"You're not actually dreaming about me, are you?" he asked.

"I'm in a wrong place," Deryn said, "I'm in a dead place and I'm stuck on the ground."

"Why are you there?" Da asked, "Why would you stay somewhere you hate?"

More silence, the storm was almost with them now. Da would be gone soon, sucked into that storm with this dead balloon.

"Same reason I'm here now," Deryn said, "I should be scared, trapped, and alone, but because you're here that doesn't matter. I'm just happy to be with you."

The storm was upon them. The basket began to thrash underneath its quivering balloon. Da held onto the ropes, and Deryn knew he would not leave, would not come with her.

"Da," she cried, "I can't stay here!"

And yet here she still was, holding on for dear life in a dream she could just wake up from.

"Jump out of the basket!" she could hear Da yell.

_NO!_ She tried to scream but the words would not come out, _Not again!_

With one final lurch of the basket, Deryn was flung into the storm. She was falling, then an overwhelming sense of joy filled her, despite the storm. Silver wings sprouted from her back, and barking spiders she was _alive! _

The sky cleared behind her as she soared again in the perfect blue. The balloon bobbed safely in the distance, a figure waving at her. This was her time to leave, her time to stay in these wonderful sweet winds and fly forever on silver wings. And yet…

Her happiness was there, she loved the man in that wrong balloon. Deryn flew towards it, her silver wings beating happiness into her heart as she neared it.

Closer, closer, she could see the reddish brown back of his head!

"_Dylan Wake up!" _

Deryn was staring into his face now, but the balloon was gone. The sky was gone. This room was…_dark._

Wrong.

Dead.

Alek was shaking her, and all of a sudden she knew what he wanted. The barking _letter_.

"You bumrag," she muttered, "I was having a dead good dream."

She should go back to sleep, she should run away, she should get out of this wrong place with this wrong prince.

And yet…

Deryn Sharp Finds herself preparing to do a bit of skulking in a certain hotel tonight.


End file.
